ThanksGiving Day!
by BeautyStrays
Summary: Ally decides to spend her thanksgiving different! By helping people, but she sees this blonde hair guy, and decides to let her join her and her family for a thanksgiving dinner. Complete stranger btw. Hop you like it. Happy Thanksgiving. One-Shot


**Hey guys! I'm back, so I decided to do a Thanksgiving one-shot. Because today is Thanksgiving, Happy Thanksgiving! I just want want to give thanks to you guys, for reviewing my boring stories. You guys are amazing. Love you guys and I hope y'all like this. Happy thanksgiving again!**

**Ally POV**

It's Thanksgiving Day, the day that I've been waiting for. Not only for food, I've been waiting for this to help people who don't have food for thanksgiving. I just think it's sad that we're home in a warm cozy place eating so many food, while people in the world aren't eating anything and are out in the cold. So this thanksgiving I wanted to do something different. Something that will make me happy when I think back to what I did.

I had saved up my money from my allowances, and money I got from my job. I was going to give the homeless money for food. At least if they go to mcdonalds they can eat in a warm place. I can't bring all these strangers into my home. If only I was rich, I would make their life better. Right now as I'm speaking I've been giving out 20 dollars to every homeless person I seen, there wasn't much in Miami. I've talked to everyone I gave money to and I found out they do have a place to stay, just no money for food. Well that made me feel better.

I decided after giving 6 people money, I have to get home before everyone comes. On my way home I see this one guy(well he isn't a grown man, he looks like he's around my age) he was tall, he had blonde hair or so I think. He looks like he haven't had a real bath in months. He had a little beard and mustache. He was wearing a jacket that had holes in it, and shoes that was worn out, and his pants were teared. All together he was really freezing. He must be homeless. I haven't seen him around here before.

"Hi, Happy Thanksgiving. Here's some money." I said.

"T-thanks."

"Welcome." After that I just walked away but something stopped me. I turned back around and walked back to the guy.

"Would you like to come to my house and join me and my family today on Thanksgiving?" I have no idea why I just said that!

"I-I-if that's o-okay w-with y-y-you." He says.

"Yeah come on." I said grabbing his hands, which were freezing. I had to get him into the house without him looking like this. Or else I would get in trouble for bringing a stranger into the house, even though I am 17. I would just have to pretend he's one of my friend. So first we have to go to the mall to get him some clothes and get him cleaned.

"By the way, I'm going to get you some clothes, that way my parents don't think that your a homeless of the street, no offense. Then we're going to my house and your going to shower and shave. Then you'll put on the clothes I got you and I'll fix your hair, if anyone ask your the new guy from school. Btw I'm Ally."

"A-Austin."

**Linnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Breeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Once we got into my room without anyone noticing us, thankfully no one was here yet. Austin went into the shower locking the bathroom door. I have no idea why I brung a stranger into my house into my room. But I feel like I can trust this guy. I had a feeling this was going to be a great thanksgiving.

Finding clothes to wear for when everyone comes, Austin comes out the shower with the towel around his waist. He looks hot! With his hair wet and water going down his built chest(don't ask me how he's built and he's a homeless guy, because I don't know).

"Forgot my clothes." Then he goes back into the bathroom. I quickly put on green and black stripes dress that hugs my body with a jean vest(**outfit from the episode when Austin and Ally get together)**. Austin finally comes out looking clean(glad he knows how to shave).

"I'll finish you up once I'm done curling my hair. After a few more minutes of curling my hair, I did Austin hair. It was soft and blonde. I just messed it up a bit.

"Wait here while I get my dad cologne."

**20 minutes later**

Me and Austin was done, we were getting to know each other. Guess what! He loves music just like me!

"Ally everyone's here! Come down!" My mom shouts. I guess you can say I'm a little nervous once my parents sees Austin.

"Oh honey you look wonderful. Oh! Who's the handsome boy?"

"Mom this is Austin, my friend. Austin this is my mom Penny."

"Would you be joining us tonight Austin?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Call me penny dear. And you look great! Oh let me go check the Mac and cheese."

After making Austin meet everyone including my dad who was liking Austin. Dinner was finally ready. Me and Austin sat next to each other. Mom and Dad sat on the end of the table. There wasn't much people. There was me, Austin, mom, dad, Kayla(little cousin), Aunt Cathy, Uncle Henry, Grandpa George, and Grandma Anne.

I was just happy to see Austin get along with everyone, and the look on his face when he first started eating. Apparently Austin hasn't had a family in a year, he been living on the streets for 9 months now, and hasn't had a friend or a meal for that matter. I was just glad that I took him into my house with me. I didn't really eat much I always put food up for the next day. After everyone finished eating all the grown woman cleaned the kitchen, while the men went to watch the game. Me and Austin went into my room again.

"You guys just eat and that's it?"

"No we eat, then they clean while my father and grandpa watch the game, then we all go into the living room and watch a movie, and eat dessert. And say what we give thanks to. Then we all go our separate ways."

"C-cool"

"So Austin what school do you go too?"

"I actually graduated school early, I was a nerd."

"Ohh that's so cool, I'm a senior. Last year, I'm a nerd too but not as smart as you."

"Movie Time!"

"Ohh let's go, don't wanna miss the movie. Tonight we're watching Brave. I've never seen it, but I want too."

Mom and Dad says in the two seat couch. Grandma and Grandpa and uncle George sat in the three seat couch. And Aunt Cathy and Kayla satin the one seat couch. Me and Austin sat on the floor next to each other.

**Hours later**

I felt someone tap me, and I wake up to see Austin.

"Movie is done your mom told me to bring you to your room. Hey Ally what did you wanna give thanks for today?"

"For letting god making me meet you. Your a great friend." I said hugging him.

"Same here. Thanks for everything Ally." He says pulling away. I look into his beautiful hazel eyes, and started leaning in, and so did he. My lips brushed against his until he closes the gap. Sparks fly.

Yeah I definitely want to thank god for making me meet a cute guy named Austin.

**Yeah I know it isn't much. But Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you all like it. Please Review. This is just a one-shot.**

**I know I'm getting off topic here but who watched the 7 hours well more like 8 hours live stream with One Direction.. I did! I enjoyed it and I love their album.**

**I might write another one-shot or a two shot maybe a three shot.**

**Hope everyone has a great thanksgiving!**

**Suzzett xxx**


End file.
